School Rumble Next
by rgpedro
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en School Rumble, continua con los hechos después del manga, exceptuando el repentino salto temporal y final.
1. Prólogo

Esta es una historia basada en el manga de School Rumble, tomen como referencia el manga principal excepto School Rumble Z. Algunas cosas como los tiempos puede que no calzen perfectamente con el manga, pero es afín de darle un sentido sin apresurar a esta historia.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

Esta es una historia de School Rumble, Tsukamoto Tenma se fue a Estados Unidos, ahora está con Karasuma Ooji, cuidando de él, ya no volverá a Japón...

Tsukamoto Yakumo se quedó sola... la menor de las dos hermanas quienes siempre se habían apoyado la una a la otra, la hermana menor que desde hace mucho tiempo se propuso poder hacer todo aquello que su hermana no pudiera, y la que por apoyar a su hermana de todo corazón, ahora estaba sola, sola en una casa que ya era bastante grande para sólo dos hermanas adolescentes y su gato.

Ahora nuevas personas viven en la casa Tsukamoto... casi inmediatamente tras la partida de Tenma, la mejor amiga de Yakumo, Adiemus Sarah, comenzó a vivir con con ella, ya que le preocupada dejarla sola; y en sólo unos pocos días después, debido a diversas circunstancias y un plan bien orquestado por las amigas de Yakumo, un abandonado Harima Kenji fue invitado a quedarse también, todo esto ya es algo conocido.

Sawachika Eri siempre había podido llevarse con los temas de su familia, un papá ausente y una mamá distante a los que amaba, aunque siempre había aceptado lo que sus padres disponían para ella, incluso ella llegó a un punto donde ya no podía seguir obedeciendo sin reclamo... ella sólo quería ser libre, libre de decidir lo que creía mejor para ella, el camino que quería seguir... el camino que debía seguir, y se dió cuenta que la única forma de conseguirlo era separándose del camino que su padres habían decidido... lo único que podía hacer era salir de ahí, alejarse todo aquello con lo que siempre había vivido, lo que siempre había conocido y la sofocaba.

Sawachika Eri decidió irse... y la única persona a la que podría recurrir es una de sus amigas del instituto, Suoh Mikoto. Mikoto no tenía problemas con recibirla en su casa hasta que decidiera que más puede hacer, después de todo, vivir solo en Japón no es algo fácil y menos para una adolescente... pero Eri no estaba sola, no sólo tenía a Mikoto, estaban Takano Akira, la chica que siempre sabe que hacer, y, aunque estaba bastante lejos ahora, Tenma, quien siempre se preocupa mucho por sus queridas amigas. Aún quedaba una habitación disponible en la casa Tsukamoto y Tenma insistió en que Eri se quede ahí, Mikoto y Akira la ayudarían a buscar algún empleo de medio tiempo, entonces Eri se dió cuenta que sin importar qué, nunca estaría sola.

Casi un mes desde que Harima se mudó con Yakumo y Sarah, llegó una nueva compañera a su hogar, aunque era alguien a quien ya conocían, no podían evitar tener preocupaciones al respecto, sobre lo que pasaría después, si podrían mantener lo que tenían antes, y la persona que más dudas tenía era Sawachika Eri. 

* * *

Esta es sólo la introducción de mi historia, por ello tiene una extensión tan corta, espero poder entregar pronto el primer capítulo y quedo a la espera de algún comentario.


	2. Capítulo 1: El primer día

Ha pasado tiempo desde que subí el prólogo (al que le acabo de hacer unos cambios mínimos) y también desde que había escrito la estructura principal de este capítulo pero no lo había subido.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: El primer día**_

Es una mañana resplandeciente, el sol brilla como si anunciara la apertura de una nueva historia.  
Hoy empieza un nuevo año escolar, el tercer año de preparatoria para Harima y los demás, segundo para Yakumo y Sarah, quienes salieron rumbo a la escuela hace ya un rato; en la casa Tsukamoto aún quedan dos personas, arriba, Eri termina de arreglar su cabello, mientras tanto, en el primer piso, Harima luce demasiado cansado, se parece a un oficinista que estuvo trabajando hasta el amanecer para cumplir fechas de entrega.

-"Hige, ¿ya estás listo?"

-"¡Heyy! Te estoy hablando..."  
-"¡Que escandalosa! ¡Ya te oí! Si estás tan apurada vete tu primero"  
-"Ni hablar, Yakumo me pidió que no te dejara llegar tarde, así que si tienes siquiera algo consideración con la persona que te deja quedarte en su casa sin pagar renta y además se preocupa así por ti, mejor apúrate de una vez"

-"¡Oye! ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?"  
-"¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya te oí ojou, sólo callate!"

En ese momento, habían dos chicas caminando tranquilamente a la escuela, la calle aún estaba vacía, salieron bastante temprano.

-"Yakumo, ¿de verdad crees que estuvo bien dejarlos solos?"  
-"Uhm... está bien, no pasa nada"  
-"Pero Yakumo, ¿no hubieras preferido ser tú quien acompañe a Harima-san a la escuela?"  
-"Tranquila, quería ir contigo hoy"  
-"¿Eh?... Uhmmm... Yo también quería ir contigo" - respondiendo con una gran sonrisa - "Pero Yakumo... ya van a ser dos meses desde que llegó Harima-san a la casa y no veo que hayas hecho grandes avances, estoy preocupada"  
-"¿Eh...? ¿Ah...? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Harima-san..." - avergonzada no pudo dar una respuesta concreta.  
-"Jejeje... Ambas tendremos que redoblar esfuerzos..."

...y las dos amigas siguieron su camino, ambas pensando en una sola cosa, la cual ninguna quería mencionar en ese momento.

-"¿Ya Hige? !Ya no tenemos tiempo!" - se escucho desde el patio de la casa.  
-"Ya deja de fastidiar ojou, ya estoy saliendo" - mientras recién empezaba a ponerse sus zapatos.  
-"Ya era hora, y ya deja eso de ojou, ya no vivo en una mansión, así que puedes dejar de llamarme así..." dijo en un tono irritado la chica de coletas y continuó "...podrías intentar referirte a mi de otra forma... por ejemplo..." hizo una pausa dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado y con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Ella fue la primera en estar lista para salir, abrió la puerta pero ni bien saliendo de la casa, se encontró con un pedazo de su pasado.

-"Ojou-sama, he venido para llevarla a la escuela" - dijo un hombre alto, vestido de negro, delgado bigote y un parche en un ojo - "suba por favor" - mientras abría la puerta de la limusina que estaba a su lado.

-"..."  
-"Nakamura... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya dejé la casa de mis padres, no necesitas venir por mi con la limusina" - respondió Eri de forma directa.  
-"Ojou-sama, mi trabajo siempre ha sido cuidar de usted y así seguirá siendo sin importar lo que pase" y se quedó mirándola fijamente.  
-"Por favor... sólo regresa a la mansión..." dijo empezando su camino a la escuela y sin mirar atrás.

Harima Kenji, quien presenció ese corto pero incómodo momento, no dijo una sola palabra, no tenía que decir en realidad, sólo fue testigo de eso y sin nada más que hacer ahí, también emprendió su camino a la escuela. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó una voz.

-"Disculpe joven"

Harima se detuvo y volteó hacia Nakamura, un poco sorprendido y también un poco intrigado, ¿qué quería con él el mayordomo de los Sawachica?

-"Por favor, mientras ella viva aquí, cuide de Ojou-sama" haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Harima se sorprendió de tal petición, después de todo, a pesar de que habían pasado muchas cosas entre él y la princesa, su relación no era algo tan profundo, o bueno siquiera, pero tampoco podía decir que era algo tan insignificante; así que esta vez sólo dió un "Uhm..." acentando la cabeza y siguió su camino.

A mitad de camino entre la casa Tsukamoto y la escuela hay dos personas caminando, una de ellas, adelante, se veía perturbada y con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo, la otra, algunos pasos atrás, caminando de forma más relajada y mirando hacia el cielo, ninguna de ellas decía una sola palabra.  
Cualquiera que los vea pensaría que han tenido una pelea, o incluso que son desconocidos; pese a que ambos van en la misma dirección, no parecen estar yendo juntos... hasta que alguien rompió ese silencio...

-"Oye Hige...", ella detuvo su paso por un momento.

Él no esperaba escucharla en un buen rato así que se sorprendió y también paró el paso para escucharla.

-"¿Crees que debería volver?" dijo con la mirada aún hacia el suelo.

Para él lo que pasó un rato atrás no fue la gran cosa, pero no sabía cómo o cuánto había afectado a Sawachika.

-"Recién va poco tiempo desde que dejé la mansión, aún no me termino de acostumbrar a vivir con Yakumo, Sarah, mucho menos contigo... han pasado muchas cosas, pero aún así, siento que aunque pase más tiempo no me podré adaptar totalmente a ese lugar"

Sawachika Eri siempre había sido una chica que quería mostrarse fuerte frente a los demás, pero ahora estaba en una etapa de cambios, cambios tan drásticos en su vida que la hacían dudar en cada decisión que tomaba en el día a día, por más pequeña que fuera, eso la llenaba de miedo.  
No era debilidad, no fue sólo el hecho de Nakamura aparezca fuera de la casa... fue todo... las dudas y temores que ella ha tenido desde que dejó la mansión.

-"Tú... ¿acaso quieres volver allá?" preguntó en un tono serio.

A ella le sorprendió esa pregunta, después de todo, si salió de la casa de sus padres fue porque no quería estar allá.

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Me fuí de ahí porque en ese lugar nunca iba a poder hacer lo que yo quería!" exclamó.  
-"Entonces cada vez que tengas esa duda sólo respóndete eso a ti misma" respondió que forma calmada. "Quédate en la casa de Tsukamoto si es eso lo que quieres, ahí nadie te obligará a nada que no quieras, sólo tú puedes decidir lo que vas a hacer con tu vida y así no tendrás de qué arrepentirte"

Hubo silencio un momento.  
Sawachika era un chica muy lista, tenía buenas calificaciones en la escuela, era buena en deportes y también una de las más populares en la escuela; aún así, no sabía cómo entender las palabras de Harima, ¿le estaba dando ánimos? ¿La estaba sermoneando? ó simplemente estaba diciendo lo que pensaba.

-"Aaahhhhh... tú como siempre no eres de mucha ayuda... " dijo con una voz orgullosa y levantando la mirada hacia el cielo "...tienes frente a ti a una chica frágil y sólo se te ocurre atacarla con duras palabras, de verdad eres de lo peor..." y termino con "...pero gracias, creo que eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar" mientras giraba hacía él con una ligera sonrisa.

Harima se quedó pasmado un momento, ¿esa era un forma de dar las gracias? aunque bueno, él siempre había estado acostumbrado a que lo insulten esto fue de alguna manera diferente, o al menos así lo percibió.

-"Bueno, vamos yendo que se hace tarde."  
-"¿Eh? Uhmm..."

Fueron pocas palabras como casi todas las conversaciones que han tenido estos dos chicos y sin más que añadir ambos siguieron camino a la escuela.

Una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros está llegando a la escuela, luce un poco somnolienta

-"Wahhhhhhhh..." bostezando y diciendo para sí misma "...aunque era tan tarde me quedé entrenando sin pensar en que hoy empezaban las clases... vaya forma de empezar el tercer año" como siempre tomando todo con una sonrisa, "[la escuela ya no será lo mismo sin ti, Tsukamoto]"  
-"Buenos días Mikoto" repentinamente apareció una chica con un expresión vacía.  
-"¿Eh?" fue sorprendida completamente... ni siquiera se dió cuenta de dónde salió su amiga "¡Takano! ¡No me asustes de esa forma!"  
-"¿Ah? sólo te dije 'Buenos días', ó ¿esperabas un 'Buenos días' de alguien más? ¿Asou-kun tal vez?"  
-"¡Aaaahhhhh! ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? ¡Pensé que ya habían dejado eso atrás hace mucho!"  
-"Interesante, por tu reacción parece que tú tampoco lo has dejado atrás"  
-"¿AH? Yo... tú... no pue... pfff..."  
-"De todoas maneras como artista marcial no deberías dejar que te sorprendan tan fácil..." diciendo para sí misma pero asegurándose que Mikoto la escuche.  
-"Takano... tú..."

Ambas chicas eran muy amigas, ambas muy maduras, por mucho las más maduras de su antiguo grupo de cuatro; Takano Akira siempre se divertía a expensas de los demás y sobre Suou Mikoto, su único punto débil siempre fue el romántico.

-"Parece que ya todos están buscando su sección" dijo la más tranquila de las chicas.  
-"Pfff... sí... ¿crees que deberíamos esperar a Sawachika para verlo juntas?"  
-"No tendremos que esperar mucho" mirando hacía la entrada.

Mikoto se percató que en la entrada de la escuela llegaba una chica de cabello rubio y sólo un poco después aquel sujeto de lentes oscuros.

-"¡Oiiii! ¡Sawachika! ¡Por aquí!" agitando su mano de un lado a otro.

Eri al vió y de inmediato se reunió con ellas.

-"Buenos días, Mikoto, Akira" siempre tan correcta  
-"Oye oye... ¿dejas a Harima así nada más?"  
-"¿Eh?"  
-"Eso no se hace, Eri"  
-"¿Tú también?"  
-"Jajaja... bien... bien... sólo nos divertimos un poco"  
-"Sí, después será turno de Mikoto"  
-"¡Oye! ¿Qué dices?"

Esa confianza entre amigas, es lo que muchas personas buscan y muy pocas veces lo encuentran.

-"¿Ya vieron la distribución secciones?"  
-"No, justo te estabamos esperando para verla juntas"  
-"Espero que nos toque en la misma sección de nuevo"

Terminaro de hablar y juntas se fueron a buscar sus nombres en pizarrón de alumnos.

Había mucha gente aglomerada, todos buscando su sección, algunos felices, otros tristes, y unos cuantos indiferentes; era un poco triste pensar que había personas que no sentían emoción alguna por estar o ya no estar en la misma sección con alguien más.

Entonces las tres amigas llegaron al frente del anuncio y vieron las distribuciones preguntándose en qué sección les tocaría; después de todo, es algo que ya está decidido e impreso, sin importar el resultado, lista por lista sólo podían ver aquellos nombres que ya conocían.

-3A: Ichijou Karen, Asou Hiroyoshi y Suou Mikoto  
-3B: Tougo Masakazu, Hanai Haruki y Takano Akira  
-3C: Nadie conocido  
-3D: Yoshidayama Jirou, Nara Kentarou, Nishimoto Ganji y Ootsuka Mai  
-3E: Sagano Megumi, Sawachika Eri y Harima Kenji  
-3F: Mackenzie Harry, Imadori Kyousuke y Lala González

Habían sido separadas.

Después de estar dos años en la misma sección las amigas ya no podrían seguir juntas todo el tiempo, como si la partida de Tenma hubiera sido una premonición para esto.

-"Oye oye, viste, esos dos chicos lindos están en la misma sección..."  
-"Eiiii... yo también quiero estar en la 3F..."  
-"Jajaja te entiendo..."

Se podían oir muchas voces comentando muchas cosas, pero ninguna de estas tres chicas dijo palabra alguna por un momento.

-"Ya veo"

Con una voz muy tranquila se rompió el hielo.

-"Ahora podrás pasar más tiempo con Asou-kun, que bueno por ti, Mikoto"  
-"¿¡ESO ES LA PRIMERA COSA QUE TIENES QUE DECIR!?" exclamó sonrojada y muy enérgica  
-"Tú eres quien dice que siempre debemos ver el lado positivo de todo."  
-"¡Esto no tiene ningún lado positivo! ¡Ya no estaremos en la mis clase este año!"

Entonces se dió cuenta, lo que Takano Akira quería era evitar, siquiera por un momento, ese hecho triste para ellas... tal vez.

-"Supongo que así tenían que ser las cosas" dijo Suou Mikoto, un poco dolida, un poco resignada.  
-"Sólo estamos en diferentes secciones, no es como si ya no no volveremos a ver" añadió Takano Akira

Eri continuaba en silencio pese a lo que dijeron sus amigas; para una persona que recién había comprendido que tanto la quieren y puede contar con ellas, el no poder pasar tanto tiempo juntas como antes es algo muy doloroso.

-"Oye Sawachika, tú también dí algo, no nos dejes hablando solas"  
-"Eri..."

Y fue cuando ambas se percataron... sus ojos estaban muy vidriosos, una faceta suya que talvez sólo han visto una vez antes en los dos años que la conocen.

-"¡Oye oye! ¿Qué sucede? Acabamos de decir que aún podremos seguir viéndonos"  
-"Siempre podemos vernos a la hora de almuerzo ó reunirnos afuera para hacer las tareas"

Ambas intentaban reconfortarla

-"Chicas... yo..." dijo Eri con voz débil - este día, apenas llevaba un par de horas de haber empezado y ya había tenido muchas emociones - "por favor... prométanme que sin importar qué todo será cómo siempre, seguiremos saliendo juntas, conversando, estudiando... prometanme que... " - ella sólo quería decir una cosa, algo que no podía salir de su boca "[...no me dejarán sola]"

Souh Mikoto sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a la orgullosa chica tan frágil.  
Takano Akira no dijo nada, pero si alguien la hubiera visto de cerca, casi hubiera podido decir que vió una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambas pusieron sus manos en los hombros de Eri y se quedaron juntas de esa forma, al menos por el tiempo que podían.

Ya pasado un rato y todos los alumnos en sus respectivas clases, en un salón de la escuela, entre todos los alumnos resaltaban dos chicas, que de por si separadas ya llamaban mucho la atención.

-"Que bueno que nos tocó estar en la misma sección de nuevo"  
-"Uhm, a mi también me alegra mucho, me preocupaba que si nos ponían en secciones diferentes ya no podríamos vernos en la escuela"  
-"Sí, aunque ahora vivimos juntas no quería que estemos separadas durante las clases, pensé tanto en eso anoche que me desperté muy temprano hoy"  
-"Sí, sí me dí cuenta de eso, pude escucharte"  
-"Jejeje discúlpame por eso..."  
-"Uhmmm, no importa, yo también me sentía un poco ansiosa al respecto"  
-"Jeje... por cierto... esta es la misma sección en que ellos estuvieron el año pasado ¿verdad?"  
-"¿Eh? Ahora que los mencionas... sí, el 2-C, la sección de nee-san [...y Harima-san]"

Recordando con nostalgía las cosas que habían pasado en tan sólo el último año, las personas valiosas que conoció, todas las experiencias que tuvo, los momentos tristes, alegres y divertidos, y pregúntandose qué otras vendrán a partir de ahora; y cuando estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, a través de la ventana se percató que en el patio aún había una persona resagada, estaba parada frente al pizarrón de anuncios, ¿estaba mirando las distribucione? ¿Recién?

-"Jajaja... ya estoy llegando tarde y sólo es el primer día jajaja..." - murmuró con una risa nerviosa una chica de cabello largo, se veía algo agitada, posaba su dedo índice de arriba habia abajo lentamente mientras buscaba su nombre - "hmmmmm... a ver... a ver... aquí está... hmmmmm... ahhhh... con que sólo Harima-kun y Sawachika-san... hmmmmm... bien... este podría ser un año interesante" y con una sonrisa optimista se dirigió al edificio principal, dejando por fin vacío el patio de la escuela.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo, espero les guste, disculpen sin de alguna está muy recargado de descripción y deseo sus comentarios para mejorar el fic en general, si piensan que alguna línea no cuadra con algún personaje díganlo, eso es de mucha ayuda.

Por ahora no sé cuando escribiré un capítulo nuevo, la verdad aún nisiquiera he empezado a escribirlo, pero de alguna forma quiero continuarlo sin que se convierta en algo absurdo o acelerado de leer.

Saludos


End file.
